With advances in information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are developing to multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, a portable electronic device can provide various multimedia services such as broadcasting service, wireless Internet service, camera service, and music play service.
The electronic device can provide various multimedia services by sharing with a peripheral electronic device such as a wearable device.